db_ngafandomcom-20200213-history
Flames
Where do I even fucking begin Flames was a half-saiyan, half human, standard enough shit. Had some Latin attacks that were named after fire even though fire had nothing to do with them, met up with the crew on Yardrat via two lesbians. Did some shit, found Karina in the wreckage of Jonestar City, got a thing for her real quick, went to Sadal, met Gin and some other male Saiyan rando who's been forgotten about, left with the people who refused the Queens deal, got a thing for Gin during that year, confessed in an attempt to become a harem protagonist, got rejected, Karina suddenly vanished under the guise of Plot Patroller things, but this was actually because Faye, the person playing her left or something I can't remember, he took part in the worst thing to ever happen, James, the fusion of 3 bad men, who then proceeded to kill Kratoa and Yomak. This part was retconned out of existence due to how absurdly awful it was. Aikon then committed suicide in front of Flames, who then got PTSD because he believed the entire event was solely his fault. I have no idea how he came to this conclusion, as he was exhausted, there were like 7 other people in the same position as him, and the only person who could have possibly known wasn't there. Aikon's suicide was also completely out of left field, so there's that on top of all this. But regardless, Flames got "PTSD" from this event, occasionally having fits and crying out the most memorable line spawned from this all, "I'M SORRY AIKON!". No line I can think of right now has surpassed this legend, so good for him. Eventually, Karina came back and they got together. Flames then realized out-of-character that PTSD isn't a thing that can be cured, and was now stuck with it. Flames then proceeded to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament on Earth, losing horrendously to Spud in the first round, who (canonically fuck you) axe kicked him into the ground. Flames then spent the remainder of the tournament cheering on Karina in the least helpful way, reassuring her that she could win if her opponent, Volcan, continued to hold back most of his power. After the tournament ended, Flames proceeded to have a breakdown out of absolutely nowhere. Unfortunately for him, it would be his worst mistake. Sick of his constant crying, Kako kicked him out of the ship after he refused to leave, leaving him to cry on the outside of the ship. Quitar then promptly began hunting him down, as he couldn't immediately catch Flames due to his teleportation bullshit. Eventually, (because people pointed out how stupid the teleportation was) he was caught, dragged up to the lookout, had his limbs broken, and picked off the ground by the neck by Quitar. Flames's final words were a request to Quitar, asking if he could see his one true love, Karina, one last time. Quitar replied with a "No", promptly executing Flames via lasers to the eyes. This was the end, of Flames. What is there to learn from this tale? Well first off, don't be a /r/niceguys. Secondly, don't have stupid powers that have no set limit (Did I mention he had psychokinesis?). Please, please do not be a generic shonen protagonist. We'll take damn near anything over this. Learn from this boys mistakes, don't do the same thing. It's best for all of us this way. Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Flames Characters